The Coven- Jeric's Death Scene (Hey Laurie!)
Celeste pulled out of Liam’s arms and ran away. she couldn’t stay there. She didn’t belong. Celeste cupped her mouth holding in her sobs. “Celeste,” a voice whispered. Celeste turned to see Jesse. She threw her hands around him and cried into his arms. “She’s in a coma because of me,” Celeste whispered. Jesse ran his hands through her hair and rubbed her back. “It’s okay,” he said to her. Celeste pulled back. her nose flared. “No, it’s not!” she threw her hands up. “Auralee is dead. You’re sister is dead. Queen Isabelle is in lock up! We’re all going to lose and you’re saying it’s okay. Jesse, it’s not! Everything is screwed up and even worse I’m in love…” Celeste trailed off. Jesse’s stare dropped. He chuckled lightly. “I knew it wouldn’t last.” That stung Celeste like a bee. She reached for his arm. “I—there’s Liam, Jesse. And you have Scarlett.” “There is no me and Scarlett,” Jesse told her. Celeset slid her arm away from his. “Wh—what? You broke up.” “She knew there was something between us and she didn’t want to always be behind you in my life.” “Don’t say that.” “I have ''no one'' Celeste and with I’m with you, you make me feel like my life is complete. You fill my heart with joy. I don’t love you, I’m ''in'' love with you and don’t say its because you remind me of Drusilla because you are nothing like her,” he said through his gritted teeth . Celeste pressed her lips tight together. “you don’t know me, Jesse.” “ I want to know you now!” Celeste saw that he looked truly distraught and she hated the fact that she could be hurting him. “I’m just a poor excuse of a replacement for Drusilla. I’ll never be like her!” “You’re stronger than her; More beautiful and caring. You have a bigger heart and will always be able to love more than Drusilla could’ve ever loved.” Celeste glared into his green eyes. They were open and truthful. He really did trust her. “And that’s supposed the make me feel better?” She said. “To know that I’m more human that her? I can’t leade a bunch of vampires into war. I can’t sacrifice myself for the well being of others.” Jesse snarled. “It’s supposed to make you see that I care and love for you!” Celeste glanced down at the ring that Liam had given her for her birthday. “Well nothing can ever happen between us because I love Liam and I always will love Liam.” Jesse laughed. “Things have already happened,” he snapped in a menacing tone. “that doesn’t matter. I can never be with you.” “You think if you’re little boyfriend finds out you’re a vampire that he’ll still love you for what you are! Humans block out things that can’t be ture. They don’t believe that the world is more complex than what they believe it to be. They may fantasize about Aliens and other supernatural things but if they ever, suddenly, became true, they would find ways to send it back into fantasy by any means necessary.” “You’re wrong,” Celeste hissed pounding her fists on Jesse’s chest. He sighed. “Celeste stop,” Jesse said. he grabbed her fists and locked his arms around her wrist. Celeste breathed in and out through her nose. Everythign Jesse said wasn’t true. “I never loved Drusilla and she never loved me. if she did she would’ve never went out to the creek to get herself killed when I told her not to. what does that tell you?” “that your relationship was misunderstood”, Celeste joked. Celeste flung her hands away from her. “You’re not funny”, he hissed. “I have to make you see that—” Celeste felt a soft tingle as Jesse’s lips crashed on hers. his hand went down her waist and pulled her closer to him. the kiss was hard and aggressive. He pushed her up against the wall and pressed his body against hers, their bodies meldig together in perfect symmetry. He bit her lip and Celeste let out a soft moan which she regretted a second later. He left a soft trail of kisses down her neck and then he actually brushed his fangs across her skin. He then made his way up to her chin. He used his hands to cup her mouth. Celeste realized too late that she was actually kissing him back. she had to stop this or they could both get hurt, but it felt so right. Jesse made his kisses softer this time when he actually reazlied Celeste was going along with it. they were precise and delicate unlike the first kiss. Then his lips stopped moving, but they never removed themselves from her lips. He stared up at her. “Someone’s coming,” he whispered, his lips on hers. Celeste gulped still aroused from the kiss. Jesse pulled away slowly. In the blink of an eye he was gone.